Because of their reduced weight and size as compared to previous generations, a modern, digital television or monitor (“display”) can be mounted to a flat surface, such as a wall. Conventional mounting systems often use a wall plate attached to the wall and one or more brackets attached to the display to secure the display to the wall. A typical wall plate often has one or more tracks shaped to couple to lips on the bracket. When placed in a proper position, the track/lip system supports the weight of the display, with the weight being transferred ultimately to the wall through the bracket.
In some conventional wall mounting systems for digital displays, additional securement of the display may be realized using one or more pins on the track of the wall plate and/or the lip of the bracket. In some conventional mounting systems, these pins are often placed in difficult to access positions, often in the center of the back of the display. In these systems, it may be difficult to install or remove the display, especially if there are physical impediments preventing installation or access, such as other displays, walls, and the like. In the case of other displays acting as physical impediments, it may be necessary to remove the other displays around a target display in order to access and remove the target display. This can be very inconvenient for an installer or repairperson needing to remove a single display.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.